Voltz Wiki:Privacy Policy
Publicity If you only read the Voltz Wiki website, no more information is collected than is typically collected in server logs by web sites in general. If you contribute to the Voltz Wiki project, you are publishing every word you post publicly. If you write something you must assume that it will be retained forever. This includes articles, user pages and talk pages etc. This is a public act and you are identified with that edit as its author. Phishing A Voltz Wiki administrator will never ask you for your password. If you receive such a request from a person who pretends to be a Voltz Wiki administrator, do not respond to it and tell any staff member/s immediately. Do not under any circumstances reveal your password to anyone. Self-identification You are not required to explicitly release any personal information besides the name you choose for your wikia account. You are not required to provide any such information at the request of any Voltz Wiki user, administrator or not does not have to be given. Feel free to ignore any such requests. If you publish any such information on Voltz Wiki, you acknowledge that you do this completely voluntarily, and that you realize the potential consequences, including misuse by third parties. Voltz Wiki claims no responsibility for the accuracy of any personal information provided by its users. Personal Information Belonging to Other People Disclosing personal information of another person without their explicit and public consent is forbidden on Voltz Wiki. Doing so will result in the user being blocked as per our blocking policy. The personal information posted will then be removed. Cookies Voltz Wiki uses browser cookies to store your session data. Thus, if you have logged in previously, the browser may remember this information and log you back in automatically when you return to the site. The cookies do not contain any personally identifiable information, but if you wish to switch them off or delete them you may do so at any time. Security of Information Voltz Wiki makes no guarantee against unauthorized access to any information you provide. This information may be available to anyone with access to the Wikia servers. E-mail You may provide your e-mail address in your Preferences and enable other logged-in users to send email to you through the wiki. Your address will not be revealed to them unless you respond. You can remove your email address from your preferences at any time to prevent it from being used. Removal of User Accounts Once created, user accounts will not be removed. Wikia may add the technical possibility to rename a user in the future, but neither Voltz Wiki nor Wikia can guarantee that a name will be changed on request. Currently, only Wikia staff members can rename users on wikis where this experimental functionality is enabled. Deletion of Content Removing text from Voltz Wiki does not permanently delete it. In normal pages, anyone can look at a previous version and see what was there. If a page is deleted any administrator can see what was deleted. Revisions containing undesired personal information may be over sighted by a Wikia staff, making them restorable and only visible to staff members. Deletion Per Author Request Voltz Wiki administrators can and will delete your user page or any of your user subpages, as well as personal information about you that was posted by you or another user, at your request. However, in addition to the aforementioned administrator access to deleted content, Voltz Wiki makes no guarantee that the deleted information will stay deleted forever. COPPA Provision (Users Under 13 Years Old) If a Voltz Wiki user claims to be under 13 years old, all personal information about them is deleted. This is a forced measure to avoid any legal trouble associated with the US Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. The user will then be blocked for being under 13 years of age as per our blocking policy, but like all blocks the length of this remains at the discretion of the blocking staff member. However if it turns out to be a practical joke then the user who made the practical joke can be blocked at the discretion of the blocking staff member. Category:Policies